The Evolution of Spencer Reid
by SketchGal2
Summary: A Reid centered story and series. The BAU team has been called in to investigate a series of murders of woman crossing the Mexican border.While on the case Reid becomes extremely attached,being forced to evolve emotionally before and after it all ends.
1. Till Death Do Us Part

Hello! New story I will be working on. Well new series ^_^

Enjoy and tell me what you think?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: 'Till Death Do Us Part<strong>

"Please!_Por Favor_! Don't kill me! Don't hurt me and my daughter please! My mother and I have done everything you've asked-"

"Where is Marie? I want my baby-"

"NO! Leave us both alone!Please-" The shadowed figure slapped the crying woman in front of them to the ground.

"Shut up you whore! All of you are alike! You seduce me to take you across the border with your family. Then you reject me! Marie doesn't deserve to have mother like you" The figure cocked their gun and aimed at the woman steadily. "She needs me now"

"NO! Mari-" The bullet penetrated the air into the brain of the young woman silencing her forever. As the gun in the hand of the figure smoked the sudden sound of a newborn crying pierced the silence.

"Marie..."

oooooooooooooooo

"Need a few thousand more cups of sugar?" Derek Morgan asks the glasses clad genius standing beside him. Reid yelped from the sudden noise spilling the canister of sugar and file documents he held on the floor and counter of the break room. Morgan chuckled at the young doctor's clumsiness.

"You okay kid?" he inquires before helping Reid clean up the sugar from the counter.

"I'm fine...fin-e" Reid stutters and coughs while gathering the contents of his file up quickly. His hair fell in front of his face and in one swift motion he brushed it back in place. When he looked up Morgan was staring at him worriedly. Reid looked back down brushing his hair away again when it fell.

"I see your doubling up on the coffee again. Be careful or you'll never be able to sleep tonight-"

"Actually, coffee-" Morgan held up his hand smirking.

"Never mind. Hotch wants us with the rest of the gang for briefing of a new case. You ready?" Reid nodded gathering his bearings. The two exited the room taking off in the direction of their unit's meeting room. Once they arrived in the meeting room they took their seats. Prentiss trailed in after them, with Garcia and Hotch following in right after. J.J stood at the front of the room arranging folders for the current case. Gideon was the last to arrive sitting at his usual spot at the round table, pullling out his glsses as he sat.

"Now that everyone is here we can begin" Hotch says looking around the room as the rest of the SSA agents became settled.

The smart board that sat in front of the group was covered in photos as well as notes of their current assignment. Hotch moved to the board facing forward to the group. He nodded at JJ to begin the briefing of the their current case.

"For the past six months a series of murders among Mexican immigrant females has occurred. The targets of our unsub are Mexican females ages sixteen to mid twenties who are traveling to America, presumably with their mothers, grandmothers and siblings"JJ begins. She points the remote she held at the screen, clicking it to show one of the victims.

"Victim one, shot at point blank range with a semi-automatic pistol. Autopsy concluded that the victim was hit on the right side of her face with a blunt object. Found in her living room 24 hours after her death in her apartment within Manhattan a month ago" JJ intercepts while pointing to photos of the victim on the screen. "Victim number two" she continues switching to the second victim's crime photos, "Killed the same way,bruising on the same side of her face, at a similar location in Manhattan. She was dead only two days before being found".

She clicked through another set of crime scene photos, eerily similar in location and position of the previous victims. "Our very recent victim, victim number three, also shot execution style. She was hit with a similar object to what the other victims were hit with, on the right side of her face, before being shot. She was found five weeks later. A week after her death in another apartment in Manhattan".

"Our unsub is left handed then" Gideon states rather than asks himself instead of the group.

"Also our unsub seems to favor Mexican women of a particular age who are close to their maternal family members." Morgan adds in. "The victims also share similar physical features, short black hair, brown eyes, short height even with the differences of ages"

Prentiss said between her sip of the hot tea in her hand, "Any type of ID found on any of the victims?"

"Not really. All of the victims are assumed to have crossed the Mexican border with their families with false identification" JJ answers clicking the remote to show the fake ID's. Each ID had the deceased faces on them with birth dates, hair color, eye color the whole nine.

"The ID's look pretty normal to me" Garcia chimes in after a beat.

"Well they appear to be, except their place of birth differs from their actual place of birth. Which is Puebla, Mexico" JJ said now showing a map of Mexico and the location she just mentioned on the smart board. After a second of showing the map she showed photos of the victims with their birth certificates that showed their real location of birth and residence in Spanish. "The fake ID's show that their place of birth is Manhattan".

"What else do they have in common?" Gideon asks adjusting his glasses that previously hung loose on the bridge of his nose.

"What we also know is that the victim's previously gave birth at least a month before their death" JJ answered. She pointed the remote changing to the infants of the victims. The group looked on solemnly.

"The unsub takes the infant, after killing the mother, to an unknown location..."

"Where were the two first victim's children?" Reid asks looking up from his coffee.

"Officials found the infants a few miles away from their homes about three days after the discovery of the bodies. Both infants were brought to the nearest hospital in healthy condition anonymously" JJ says. The group responded in perturbed glances at each other.

"So that means the unsub took care the child while he was on the run..." Morgan says leaning into the table.

"We're assuming the unsub is male then?Which means he was somewhat fueled sexually to commit the murders" Prentiss said blowing into her tea.

"Yes. Female serial killers of these attributes are pretty much non-existent" Reid said in Prentiss' direction before taking a sip of his coffee. "When female unsubs take the child of their victim, they almost always kill the infant and themselves when in a standoff with the police. Actually, most female serial killers..." he trailed off.

"Any information on the current whereabouts of the first babies brought in?" Gideon interrupts looking up at JJ, with Reid's face falling from the interruption.

"Both are currently in the in the process of families adopting the babies requested that they not be contacted for the case to protect the children" JJ explains. The group pauses for a few minutes mulling over the new, slightly stranger but seemingly detrimental information.

"Why would the unsub kill his victims so quickly just to take their child and leave it at the hospital?" Morgan began confusion crossing his features. "Did he wait around for the victim to have their child? None of this makes sense..." he continues on leaning back in his chair and placing his hands over each other.

"I agree...to a point. Most likely our unsub is unorganized as well as organized in their method of killing his victims" Reid pipes up. Morgan and Prentiss glanced at him thoughtfully.

"Which is evident by the unsub leaving the bodies and crime scene as he left it" Hotch says, shifting the weight of his feet from one to other from where he stood. "We can also infer that the unsub, in the organized sense, already planned in advance of the murders to take the children. He already knew what he wanted from the women. Knowing what stage they were in their pregnancy, their need to come to America. I believe we are dealing with an unsub with two different profiles based on this"

"Two different personalities then? "Prentiss asks setting down her tea, brow furrowed.

"Or two different people?" Reid interjects his voice almost in disbelief of his assumption.

"No...no the crime scenes do not suggest any other partners during the killing of their victims. We can only find out if our assumptions are correct by visiting the first victims house as well as tour recent victim" Hotch looked quickly at the first file "She went by the name of Meribel Issen. Apartment located in the projects of Manhattan"

Gideon squints at the new information."That isn't a typical name for a Mexican female. The last name I can't place...". He looked thoughtful for a moment, as well as Reid who's chin suddenly rested at the palm of his hand, lips pursed.

"We can figure out the rest on the jet maybe?" Prentiss says looking around to the group. Their facial expressions seemed to agree with the plan for the moment.

"Okay then, wheels up in thirty" Hotch says, disbanding the group to exit to their jet.

* * *

><p>That's it for now. Review and tell me what you think when you have the chance!<p>

Thank you for reading! :)


	2. In the Air

here's chapter 2 enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: In the Air<strong>

Reid looked up from his reading to glance over at each of the BAU members. He started playing with the loose string hanging from his sleeve cuff before speaking, "I haven't been to New York since that last case. I can't wait to visit-"

"Are you serious?" Morgan asked looking up from his mp3 player. Prentiss beside him looks up from her comic book. Reid looks everywhere else.

"What?"

Prentiss continued on with her comic book reading. Morgan stared at Reid a few seconds more in disbelief.

"Reid you really need explore more on your downtime. We've talked about this-hey!" Morgan rubbed the side of his head where JJ just hit him with a rolled up newspaper. She smirked walking down the aisle before nearly tripping over Morgan's extended foot. Prentiss buried her head in the comic book she held, shoulders shaking in apparent laughter. JJ looked back at Morgan,who took a sudden interest in the window beside him, her eyes narrowing. Reid chuckled at what he just observed. He covered his mouth snickering until Aaron Hotchner cleared his throat.

"Let's go over victimology for victim one and three a bit more" Hotch says, to the group. The BAU team had been in the air for about thirty minutes, goofing off as they were earlier or reading.

"So who was it that found the first victim?" Morgan asked to no one in particular.

"The landlord's wife found her. The landlord sent her to collect the month's rent. When Maribel didn't answer the door she used her key to get in and found Maribel" JJ answered looking through her copy of the case files.

"According to the police report nothing of Maribel's was stolen, except the baby and items that belonged to the baby. It was as if the baby didn't exist"

"The organized side of the profile" Hotch said. "Did the landlord and his wife know the baby existed?Any visits, or crying heard by either of them?"

"I don't think they did..." JJ trails off, flipping through more pages in her folder.

Reid looked away from the window to glance over the file sitting on his lap. "How is that even possible? If they didn't know the baby existed when Maribel moved in, then Maribel was already pregnant when crossing the border" he said.

"Which also means our unsub took greater lengths to hide the pregnancy from their current location" Hotch muses.

"It would make more sense to work from our recent victim, then compare to our first victim" Gideon said out loud.

"I agree. We split up from the two crime scenes. Gideon and myself will follow up on the first scene, Reid and Morgan visit the recent victim. JJ and Prentiss will follow up with Garcia at the police station where all of us will keep a steady flow of communication between the scenes" Hotch said.

"Aye Aye Captain!" Garcia replied, disappearing as soon as she made her appearance known from the laptop screen in front of Hotch.

"How long was Garcia there?" Reid asked confusedly,pointing at the screen and looking around at the rest of the group. Everyone else reciprocated the action.

"Everyone knows what they'll be doing when we reach base?" Hotch said interrupting the silence. His question was received with knowing glances and nods.

"Alright then. We'll be down in one hour"

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading! :D<p>

I would love any reviews for how people think the story is going so far. I know that some have it on their story alerts, thank you for that.

Everything will pick up in the next chapter, which will be longer.

Thank you again! :)


	3. Gathering Our Bearings I

chapter 3 enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Gathering Our Bearings I<strong>

Once the jet landed the team headed over to the central NYPD station to set up base. As expected the station was active and bustling. Uniformed officers moved about in and out of the tall building. They were heading to distress calls, making arrests and the like. Sometimes at desks filling out dreaded paperwork, or questioning witnesses and suspects alike.

Reid trailed behind a bit observing the Manhattan environment he didn't have the chance to observe before. As he pondered on which pizza place he would suggest the team to try on their first break he bumps harshly into an officer exiting the building.

"Ouch! Sorry about that" Reid mumbled to the officer while re-adjusting his satchel. The officer nodded before going on his way outside. Reid regained his footing following his colleagues further into the precinct.

"Agent Hotchner?" A white man in his late thirties with a head full of jet black hair said to Hotch as he entered his office with the rest of the BAU members. He straightened his suit before extending his hand to Hotch.

"Good to meet you, Detective Isles" Hotch shook the detective's hand. He turned to his co-workers nodding in the appropriate directions, "This is SSA agent Jason Gideon, Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan and Doctor Spencer Reid. Also; our media liaisons agent; Jennifer Jareau".

"Oh you brought the whole gang with you?" the detective chuckled. He gave a firm handshake to each of them, with an exception of Reid who just waved. "We have a few things set up for you in the conference room. Follow me"

"Thank you. We appreciate it"

"The sooner you guys get set up the faster this problem goes away" The detective mumbled walking out of the room. The BAU members trailed right behind him with their baggage.

"Pardon me" Reid mumbled upon bumping into the detective trying to leave the room. The detective gave him a sideways glance. Reid in response gave a deer in the headlights look. "You okay kid?" the detective's eyes narrowed in concern. Reid nodded looking on the floor. His eyebrows knit together in anger and embarrassment. He wasn't usually this clumsy and uncoordinated at the beginning of a case.

"The conference room detective?" Hotch pressed. The detective nodded before going back to his mission of directing his guests to the conference room.

The conference room was fairly large. A bulletin board occupied the front of the room, blank for the FBI agents to put up information. A rectangular table sat in the middle. Of which took up a minimal amount of space, seating at least 15 people. In the middle of the table sat a few laptops facing different directions and a FBI shield screen saver occupied the screen.

Reid took to the bulletin board first. He set down his satchel on the table edge nearest to him, taking out his map and markers. He hoped that he could forget about his mistakes earlier by digging into something pertaining to the case. What his objective was to find out any distances and any supposed correlations to each victim's with his markers, Reid also took out files of each victim to find the location of their homes. The rest of the group at the same time had begun settling at different part of the table, taking out files filled with evidence, notes and everything in between.

"Any questions for me?" the detective asked. "We already have your information on the calls that were made by the landlord's wife who found Meribel. What else do you have on your recent victim Marilynn?" Hotch inquired.

The detective let out an exasperated sigh. "Nothing out of the ordinary. My officers reported no clear cut evidence of anything really"

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Morgan, asking what everyone thought at the moment. The detective sighed again.

"Well, no sign of forced entry. The same goes for stolen items of the deceased and all that jazz. No fingerprints. Bastard probably used gloves. We aren't even really sure if he cleaned up anything or not" he said gritting his teeth. "Only recovered one semi-automatic pistol round from the victim's head during autopsy. The same goes for the other vics; Mauricia and Marilyn"

"No trophy taken from the victims? That is a bit odd" Gideon said. The detective turned around with confusion crossing his features. "Usually with crimes such as these, fast killing and then taking a child, a trophy is also taken. Especially since he chose his victims with the letter M for their first names"

"Er…trophies? The name thing is probably a coincidence too. He probably didn't know their names"

"It's something an unsub takes from the victim. Trophies could be jewelry, clothing and sometimes body parts from the crime scene. They take these items in order to relive the crime they committed…their fantasy so to speak" Reid commented from where he was setting up his map.

The detective shook his head saying, "Body parts? Why?"

"Helps to relive the fantasy as I've said earlier." Reid clarified nodding but never taking his eyes off the map.

"But-"

"We can't rule anything out detective regarding the unsub's preferences. Have you talked to Mirabel's landlord, as well as the other victims' landlords?" Hotch interjected. The detective turned his attention back to Hotch.

"Yes. Back when everything first started. First case went cold for awhile because we couldn't ID the victim with the false ID's. We noticed a pattern when the second murder happened. We called you guys for help, but the third victim had already been found"

Reid stopped his geographical duty for a moment to go over the new found information in his. He chewed on his lip in deep thought as the conversation continued on.

"We'll take it from here then. Will it be possible to borrow a few vehicles for my team?"

"My cars are your cars" Isles said, with a deep bellowed laugh. "Need any extra hands, these guys are all yours" he gestured to four officers who appeared behind him.

"Thank you. I appreciate it. JJ? Can you establish contact with Garcia so we could have her search a few things?" Hotch said turning to JJ who sat at the table.

"I'm right on it," she replied, reaching out to one of the laptops to contact Garcia back in Virginia.

"You guys have any idea who we're dealing with here?" The Isles asked.

"We aren't ready to give a complete profile yet until we profile the scene, and the geographical location," Morgan replied, looking over his papers.

"How does that work? Profiling the scene and the geographical location?" Isles inquired. "The same way you profile a serial killer right? If they're psychos or whatever?"

"Something like that" Gideon said smiling faintly. "Can one of your officers to join me and agent Hotchner at the first crime scene right now?"

"No problem. Maurice and Alexander please join these gentlemen" Isles called out to two of his officers. The two of them nodded before heading outside to their cars to wait for the SSA men.

"If you guys need anything, you know where to find us" With that Gideon and Hotch disappeared down the hall in the direction of the officers outside.

"I'll be in my office. Todd, Sully, stick with these guys" Isles said to the officers left behind. They nodded in compliance. He exited the conference room, retreating to his office to presumably catch up on paperwork for the case.

Reid looked up from his project a few minutes later. He stepped about a foot away from it to observe from afar and think about any missing factors. Prentiss walked over, viewing the map thoughtfully.

"Well that's interesting" she murmured. Reid glanced at her to make an attempt at reading her thoughts. She pointed to a particular area of the map that Reid color coded. Reid noted that the apartment of the first victim was about 100 miles away from the second victim's apartment. He also noticed that the recent victim's place being farther out from the two, in a completely different direction and twice the miles from the first two areas. The dots were all close but yet far away.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, I hope it was enjoyed! :D<p>

Comments, questions and concerns are welcomed! Review when you have the chance, thanks again! :)


	4. Gathering Our Bearings II

chapter 4 enjoy! Kinda as long as the previous.

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 4: Gathering Our Bearings II<strong>

"Well that's interesting" she murmured. Reid glanced at her to make an attempt at deciphering her thoughts. She pointed to a particular area of the map that Reid color coded. Reid noted that the apartment of the first victim was about 100 miles away from the second victim's apartment. He also noticed that the recent victim's place being farther out from the two, in a completely different direction and twice the miles from the first two areas. The dots were all close but yet far away.

"There's a large gap distance between the first two victims and our recent one" Morgan noted joining the two at the board. "Where could the unsub's comfort zone with this data?"

"I don't really know..."Reid paused for a moment to think."The first two victim's apartments are in sort of parallel directions". He picked up one of his markers. "At least I think this is true, considering the direction the recent victim's apartment is in"

"Hello my lovelies!" A familiar voice said behind the trio. They turned around to see the face of their tech analyst smiling brightly at them. JJ moved away from the screen and picked one of the folders.

"I'll be with the detective going over any press information that may need to be released" she said promptly. She scurried out the room in the direction of the detective's office.

"Hey baby girl, got anything for us?" Morgan said with a smile heading over to one of the laptops, with Reid and Prentiss following suit.

"I was able to; even though you guys didn't ask me yet, locate more background information on the ladies true identities. But no luck on any infant being dropped off anonymously at Chestshire hospital recently" she said straightening her glasses, her tone becoming more business-like.

Morgan sighed, "Probably too early to tell. What do the files say?"

"Apparently the records, which were sealed until a few seconds ago, are... in Spanish" she releases a huff of frustration. "Of which I am not as fluent in as my last name probably suggests I am. But have no fear; I'll have them translated fully in about an hour. I can recognize a few words though...all of the documents seemed to share a few phrases in common" she trailed off tapping at her keyboard to pull up the documents.

"Such as?" Prentiss queried.

"Money, thieves... _robberies_?" she said slowly. The trio gave each other surprised looks. "Oh, I recognize another word on their mug shots...it says _Wanted By Police_in big, scary red letters"

"So they were on the run then?" Reid said stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I wonder if they knew one another and planned these separate escapes..." Prentiss and Morgan briefly looked in his direction before focusing back on Garcia.

"If they were even separate. We have to check and see when the second victim's identity appeared here in connection to the previous ones. Then the months span their murders took place." Prentiss mused.

"Can you send the mug shots to us?" Morgan asked.

"Already done my darling" The agents felt their PDA's vibrating in their pockets a second later. Reid fished his out and went over to next nearest computer. He pulled a connection cable out of his satchel, fusing one of the ends to his PDA, while the other went into the computer. After a few minutes the mug shots of the victims showed up on the screen. The word, _Querido Por La Policia or_ Wanted by Police, as Garcia said, was stamped across each of the photos in red. Reid looked at each of the victim's body language in the photos but decided to profile them once Morgan, Prentiss and he were done asking Garcia questions.

"Can you also check to see when the victim's fake identities first became known here in Manhattan? Send the first victim's information to Hotch and Gideon," Morgan asked. "Thanks baby girl" he gave her a warm smile.

"It is done" she replied writing down her new tasks. "I'll hollah back at you guys when the docs and such are done. Adios!" The glasses clad tech winked before she blinked off the screen.

"I was thinking maybe..."Reid started. Then paused after a few minutes.

"That the victims planned their escape, but the unsub had other plans for them?" Prentiss asked. Reid nodded.

"The unsub probably made a promise to them that they would be safe while they are here" Morgan murmured. "This explains why the apartments are somewhat close but far away from each other. To keep contact, but not too much contact they somehow get caught…"

"The unsub must be somewhere here…" Reid said, moving back to his map. He traced a circle with his hand in the gap between the victim's apartments. There was a longer pause previously as the group mentally collected information, putting things together drawing somewhat complete conclusions to get started on things.

"This unsub was probably charming, attractive and easily trusted…" Prentiss said crossing her arms.

"Also, not to forget two personality types; one profile type being calculating and obviously cold. This is evident in the way he earned the victim's trust probably months or a year prior. Afterwards killing the mothers in cold blood…." Reid said.

"Then his other side which is unorganized, evident in leaving the bodies where they were after killing them. Then taking the newborn infant for a few weeks or days, only to bring them anonymously to this hospital" Morgan noted, nodding to the hospital Reid circled on the map.

"Something else has been bothering me…" Reid started. "Why Manhattan of all places to escape to? Wouldn't it have been difficult travel here with three pregnant women undetected like that?"

Morgan shrugged. "Well first off Manhattan is pretty easy to blend into. Settling anywhere closer to the border they would have been found and caught by the Mexican police. Since the victims have never left their homes before the unsub was able to keep an eye on them in areas of where poverty exists to stay further under the radar…"

A look of realization crossed Prentiss's features.

"I wonder if the unsub was the father of the infants he took?" Prentiss question.

"Or maybe he though he was? But dropping the first two infants off suggests rejection of paternity" Reid interjected.

The trio mulled over the thought.

"Too soon to tell" Morgan said. "Not something to rule out completely though. We'll need to profile our recent victim Marilyn's apartment first for more details of someone else living there besides Marilyn…."

"Is it also possible that the three victims are related?" Reid asked out loud. A look of realization crossed Morgan and Prentiss' faces. He took satisfaction in adding the apparently valuable insight.

"Very possible…could be why they resemble each other…and the police couldn't find any family members for them here in Manhattan. But only a lab analysis can determine similar DNA " Prentiss said slowly. She turned to Morgan. "Can we get Garcia to see if the lab techs here can compare DNA between the victims?" Morgan nodding started to go over to the laptops at the table to call Garcia back up.

"Let's just call her on the way to the apartment. I feel like we're using up too much time. Another victim might appear" Prentiss said gathering her necessary bearings at the table. Morgan and Reid looked at each other before doing the same and heading out the door.

"Officers, care to join us?" Morgan asked pulling out his phone to call Garcia. They complied with the request and led the group outside to their vehicles to the recent crime scene.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Soon to be updated at a later date! :)<p>

Review please and thanks


	5. Author's Note

**Author's note**

I'm not sure if this story is generating enough interest. :/

Some reviews would be super helpful! Critics on grammar, how the plot is going, if anything is confusing or not? I would like a few so I know I can continue without feeling as if there isn't an audience for this.

I don't mean to sound like I'm complaining or anything but I feel like I'm just publishing this story for no reason. :( I planned a spin-off story to this as well.

Thank you for your time,

Sketchgal2


End file.
